Listen
by jenny.anderson.37669528
Summary: Ranger and Steph finally get on the same page of course its BABE
JE owns all characters

Just a one shot of what really needs to be said between Stephanie and Ranger.

Listen

Steph was lying on her couch she had Ghostbusters playing but even it couldn't bring her out of the funk she was in. Her and Morelli called it quits on their relationship four months ago. There was no screaming match this time at least not on her part. She simply dropped his key and few poessions he had at her place off at his house. She made it perfectly clear to him that there would be no reconciliation that while she wished him well. She wasn't willing to give up everything she was, unwilling to make herself miserable to make him, her mother, and the burg happy.

Ranger had been in the wind when she broke it off with Joe. He had gotten back three weeks ago and she had so far avoided him quite well. She figured she would just cut out the bull and ignored him before he decided to ignore or disappear from her as soon as he found she was single. She didn't want to think about how much that hurt every time he did. That in a way proved what Joe always told her. That Ranger didn't actually want her that it was game to him. That as soon as she was no longer something to win he would disappear.

She was so lost in her thoughts and despair of realizing she was probably destined to be alone. That she wasn't worth it to anyone. She never heard the locks tumble she even failed to notice the tingle that crawled along the back of her neck that always alerted her to Ranger's presence until he spoke.

"I see smoke babe" it was said with a half smile " Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself"

She had shrieked at the sound of his voice him having startled her out of her thoughts. She had glared at him not finding what he said funny her tone only held the sentiment of annoyance with a hint of hurt.

"What do you want ranger? I'm not in the mood for a job"

She had only sat up and drew her knees to her chest. She had barley even looked at him so she missed the slight shock that crossed his features at her tone she was usually so happy but he was determined to figure out why she was ignoring him. For once being somewhat blunt in his answer instead of cryptic like he normally was.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

She blinked with a slight shock at an answer from him that was pretty straight forward she thought about denying it but thought better she was tired of hiding from things that were hard or were directly related to her feelings, wants, and needs. She looked up from her hands and she spoke what she felt was the truth.

"I figured I would save you the trouble of high tailing it out of town to avoid me because I am single. There is no way that Morelli and I are ever getting back together, so sorry to disappoint you."

He heard the bitterness in her words and it did anger him that she thought that about him and never said anything. It wasn't like she ever fought for him and he told her just that. She noticed his voice was flat and his face blank. She really wanted to wipe that stupid blank face away.

" Didn't think you would notice my absence I mean you two are a revolving door. So I would step back to see if you actually meant the two of you were done. Guess what you weren't it would be only be a few days to a week and the two of you be back to that thing you called a relationship."

His words like a knife in her heart as the anger rose in her voice and she stood up quickly her eyes a lighting with a fierceness that he hadn't seen there first meeting in the diner

"Of course I went back to him it was the only way to get you back in my life. I figured if I had to be miserable as long as you were there I could manage. That you are worth the misery. I should of known after our first night together I wasn't worth it to you. That the way Morelli treated me is what I deserved, because you the one persons whose opinion I valued above all others said so"

Her voice had quited towards the end as if she was telling a secret. He hadn't realize the damage that had done,but at the same time if he felt like if what she had said was true why didn't she ever fight him on it. If he was worth it why so he glared and spoke. That carefully skilled blank face slipping more as the discussion progressed

" Why didn't you even bother mentioning to me. After all this time after Hawaii and your so called vordo thing,all the times I gave you a job when needed, a car when needed. The multiple times I've offered you a position in my company, the multiple times I told you I loved you. You never said it back you never fought for me"

She sucked in a breath clenching her fingers afraid she might actually slap him. Was he really that dense actions didn't always speak louder words and she let him know that

"Jobs and cars do you really think that's what I wanted from you? A part in your company? Where I would have too see you everyday while you kept me at arms length. Why so you and your men could get good use out of entertainment budget? Or worse to know you would never be willing to pay the price to be in a relationship with me. To know that while I was worth fucking and a good laugh I wasn't worth being with as more than your whore. To know that someday you could find somebody you felt was worth whatever price and witness you with them. No I had to do my Best to protect myself. All I wanted was your time and attention to know I was worth it to you. That you trusted me enough to open up to me a bit. You always put qualifiers and conditions on your I love yous never allowing me to believe you meant it in the I want to be with you way. You were always telling me you couldn't give me what I want and needed so tell me what it is you think you can't give me."

She hadn't taken a breath during her speech, it was like the flood gates had opened and all of the hurt caused by his words and even some actions had all come pouring she was left feeling raw and valunerable she had just in essence handed him her heart. Her eyes shinning with the tears threatening to fall.

He looked at her fully, his blank face falling completely away as the weight of her words sunk him hearing her question he knew she was right he never asked her what she wanted and needed from him in a relationship. Always assuming that deep down she would want marriage and children, she was raised in the burg afterall. Realizing that made him just as bad as Morelli and her mother made him feel suck. Finally deciding to just go for it he spoke.

"Marriage and kids and I'm not sure I will ever want to remarry or have more children. You deserve someone that can give you those things."

She gave him a look that read `you have to be kidding me`. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Carlos I dont have a desire to remarry I have a!ready had it proven to me that a ring and a piece a paper don't equal loyalty and faithfulness. I have no desire to have children of my own either I can barely keep my hamster alive."

She took a breath and then after the shock of her using his given name wore off he asked her what nobody had ever really asked her before.

"What is it that you want then?"

She didn't hesitate in her answer knowing that there was never going back

"You I simply want a relationship with you. I want to be exclusive no one else for me or you. I want to be the person you come home too. I know you sometimes have to work that you can't tell me about. That you might not come home at all or in box but that doesn't matter weather we have 6 days or 90 years together it was all worth it. You are worth it."

"I love you Ricardo Carlos Manoso and all I want is you."

Her words were said with so much emotion and truth,because that's what it was the truth.

He had completely stilled several emotions ranging from shock to love passed over his face and in his eyes. Then a genuine smile spread across his features as he spoke.

"I love you Stephanie Michelle Plum, always have and always will"

He finally grabbed her gently around the waist pulling her close he kissed her. It was like she had never been kissed before. Every nerve and fiber in her body was suddenly like a live wire sparking with the slightest touch. He finally pulled back from the kiss resting his forehead against hers,both their breaths labored. Their eyes locked onto one another he oddly being the first to break the silence.

"Your mine"

It was all he said, it was all he needed to say. She smiled taking his hand and placing it over her still slightly racing heart and spoke.

"Weather we knew it or not. I've always been yours and that is all I will ever need."

With their forheads still pressed together they simply relished in the closeness both physical and emotional until the slam of her apartment door slamming shut caused them both to jump they looked at it confused. Carlos drawing his weapon and peeking out the door while Stephanie looked out the window to the parking lot. She watched a past she let go of four months ago climb into his vehicle. Part of her realized Joe had heard it all but she couldn't feel bad about his hurt. She had to be true to herself those that truly cared about her will have her back the rest she would have to walk away from. She no longer was weak Stephanie afraid of truly living. She turned and looked at the man that loved her unconditionally she saw fear and worry in his eyes. She smiled st him softly took his hand and lkead him to the bedroom. Making it clear in her actions that she was really ready for a life with him.

The end.


End file.
